Por algo estoy aquí
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: Se supones que eres una chica normal y que de un rato a otro te trasportas a una ciudad de ninjas, que no es un set televisivo, y que no sabes como regresar para golpear a tu hermano... acompaña a Alexandra, que tiene un carácter un tanto complicado, a volver a su mundo, aun que para eso tendrá que estar en compañía de un ninja imperativo y de un zorro un tanto cascarrabias...
1. Chapter 1

N.A: bueno… primero que nada esta no es una de mis típicas historias donde elijo un libro y lo ambiento a un anime que me guste (o si tengo varias… pero es que me encantan!, pero ya bueno basta!), primero que nada…emmm…esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en la sección de naruto (siii soy miedosa pero es que… hay historias demasiado geniales!) y también es la primera vez que hago un fic en conjunto con una amiga mía y lo subo aquí en mi cuenta (por que ella no se quiere hacer una). Así que de alma y corazón espero que les guste esta loca historia que recién esta tomando su vuelo… intentare dar dramas (aunque mi amiga no quiera) de la vida real, pero, intentare que el humor este presente mas que nada… bueno mmm creo que es todo. Ojala les agrade y dejen algún comentario para saber su opinión.

Arigato.

Decreto: Los personajes son de su respectivo autor, como también algunos son nuestros. La Historia es de nuestra imaginación, Shana y Emina Megpoid-116. Si alguna se parece, esperamos que se entienda que es sin fines de lucro.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

-no por favor!-Era la voz de una chica entre los pasillos de un colegio , al parecer, vacíos

-calla y entra!- seguido de estas palabras se escucho un portazo y después unas risas burlonas. La chica que estaba hablando hace poco, su cabello rubio, rizado, le llegaba a las caderas sus ojos de color miel y una piel bronceada- para que vallas aprendiendo tu lugar…

-entiéndelo!- dijo otra chica de cabello caoba en una coleta con ojos de color negro, que acompañaba a la rubia- nunca debiste de estar en este instituto

-así aprenderás mas tu deber, Amber, Trixi- las nombradas las miraron- tendremos que irnos el auxiliar de seguro llegara luego- fue el comentario de una pelirroja de dos coletas y ojos color negros, también bronceada como la rubia y su amiga de coleta- Trixi- le hablo a la de coleta- cuando la tiraste adentro estaba con las escobas y trapos sucios… ¿no?- la nombrada asintió con una sonrisa- vámonos

-adiós cucaracha!- le dijo la rubia- y agradece que Rubí te dejo pasar ligera…- y las tres comenzaron a reír mientras se marchaban escuchando los sollozos de la chica dentro del armario.

Tras diez minutos los sollozos se hicieron menos audibles dentro del cuarto. Un par de minutos después se habría la puerta rápidamente y de ella salía una persona, mejor dicho muchacha por su falda de colegio, era de cabello negro corto, pero, que corría muy rápido, pero se mostraba su uniforme gris un tanto manchado con suciedad. La chica corría por las calles desiertas ha esas horas pero su velocidad fue bajando para luego detenerse frente una casa de color amarillo claro y tejas de color azul cielo que era de dos pisos. Adentrándose rápidamente a la casa la chica colgó su chaqueta en el perchero aun con la cabeza gacha camino hasta el living del hogar.

-Abuelo, Abuela… -la chica se limpio las lagrimas de su rostros pero aun sin levantar la cara- … llegue -le hablo a una foto en donde se encontraba a dos personas, la mujer de cabellos hasta los hombros de color blanco y el hombre de cabellos cortos y también blancos, pero ambos con una sonrisas sinceras en sus rostro con arrugas mientras abrazaban contentos a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros que saludaba a la cámara y a un niño de también cabellos negros pero de ojos azul cielo, de carácter serio pero con una pequeña sonrosa mientras levantaba la mano con un anillo grueso en su pulgar- hermano… idiota por que aun no llegas…- y las lágrimas volvieron otra vez mientras la chica se encaminaba ala planta del segundo piso y entraba en un cuarto, a los pocos minutos se escucho agua cayendo.

Al poco rato la chica salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla cubriéndole y secándose con otra el cabello corto, se encamino a otra habitación, la cual al parecer era su habitación, y se colocaba una ropa mas cómoda. Una pollera blanca de mangas cortas con un estampado en la parte de la espalda de " _Umbrella Corporation_" y de un escote medio que dejaba ver un poco de su gran delantera mientras se enfundaba en unos jeans azules con algunos agujeros y para terminar se calzaba unas zapatillas de color blanco. Se seguía secando el cabello hasta que avanzo a un gran espejo, sacando la toalla miro al espejo directamente para mostrar una piel tersa parecida a la porcelana, su cabello negro hasta la barbilla pero unos mechones mas largos que enmarcaban su cara le llegaban hasta la altura de sus hombros , tenia una trencilla que le llegaba hasta la cadera la cual tocaba con sus dedos índice y pulgar, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran los hermosos ojos color jade de la chica, la cual sonrió a su reflejo, bajo un poco la vista y se topo en el mesón a un lado del espejo, de cuerpo entero, un buro que resaltaba en el centro un hermoso medallón de color blanco con negro, parecido al ying y el yang, pero que en su centro se encontraba un tigre blanco con negro, en el lado negro, y un dragón negro, en la zona blanca, que parecían estar danzando pero en realidad se encontraban en una lucha constante

-La lucha sin fin… o la danza sin final… como decía abuela y abuelo…- se coloco el medallón y metió una mini linterna en su bolsillo de pantalón junto con su celular y llaves- es mejor llevarlas por si acaso… no quiero que me pase lo mimo que la semana pasada y quedarme afuera de casa y esperar hasta que Cris me rete… hermano idiota….-un recuerdo fugas de un chico de unos veintidós años aproximadamente de cabellos negros cortos y unos ojos azul cielo le sonreía con burla- baka…- con un suspiro se encamino hasta la cocina que se encontraba en el primer piso- veamos… ya se!- y en poco tiempo se preparo un emparedado- lechuga y tomate… que mejor combinación!... eh?- miro el teléfono contestador que tenia una luz roja parpadeante- mensajes?... emmm... si este era el botón…- al apretar dicho botón se escucho un pitido y la voz de un hombre.

-"oi Alex!"- la nombrada asintió con la cabeza-"soy Cris… aunque creo que ya lo sabes…"- se rio el chico y su hermana también-" te dejo el mensaje para decirte que no llegare temprano, así que no te quedes despierta esperándome, enana, cuídate nos vemos!"- y con eso terminaba la grabación dejando la estancia en un gran silencio

-…- la chica suspiro y tomo de nuevo su tentempié y sacando un vaso de jugo en la nevera y cerrándole con el pie en el proceso, se encamino con ambas cosas al piso de arriba a su cuarto, y cerro otra vez con el pie, la puerta- … idiota…- susurro y sentándose en su cama saco un libro debajo de su almohada- veamos… si quede en este…- se concentro en el libro sin ver que su medallón comenzó a brillar un poco y que en poco tiempo el closet, que era apegado a la pared, se removía llamando la atención de la oji-jade - … de seguro fue mi imaginación… - se centro de nuevo en el libro de crímenes y misterios- mmm.. el asesino podría ser el conde, ya que, el mayordomo tiene una excelente cuartada- pero el armario volvió a sonar y ella ahora si dejo el libro a un lado- ¿q-quien an-anda allí?- hablo con temor pero tomando la linternilla de uno de los bolsillos trasero del jeans- … vamos Alex tu puedes- se animo en un susurro y hablo, de un tirón abrió la puerta iluminando el espacio oscuro con la luz- eh?...- se adentro un poco mas a el armario y no encontró nada y suspiro- de seguro fueron…- no pudo continuar por que su medallón comenzó a iluminarse y con la luz que salía de este la envolvió en un segundo- pe-pero que carajos!- intento alcanzar la puerta del armario pero no pudo ya que se sintió absorbida por el armario y la oscuridad-_no… no quiero… no quiero acabar así_- solo cerro sus ojos y espero lo peor…

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

N.A: Bueno aquí queda el primer capitulo, esperamos sus comentarios, retos, etc. Mmm eso y que estén bien!

_._

_._

_._

_¿Comentarios?_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Hola! A todos los que Han pasado a leer esta historia, primero que todo, soy shana! Si desde la cuenta de Emina Megpoid-116. Bueno ella ahora se encuentra estudiando sus finales (le queda 1 mes de clases y esta muy nerviosa!) Bueno sin mas espero que les guste este capitulo y ojala nos dejen sus comentarios…

**Decreto: Los personajes son de ****Masashi Kishimoto****como también algunos son nuestros. La Historia es de nuestra imaginación, Shana y Emina Megpoid-116. Si alguna se parece, esperamos que se entienda que es sin fines de lucro.**

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

Cuando dejo de sentir esa atracción que la impulsaba hacia dentro del closet pudo abrir sus ojos viendo la oscuridad, en un momento se le erizo la piel, pero al segundo siguiente pudo respirar tranquila y saber que aun estaba dentro de su armario.

-… debo de dejar de leer cosas de misterios y asesinatos…- se prometió así misma mientras soltaba un suspiro- bien… aun tengo la linterna en la mano…-prendiendo la linternilla se ilumino a si misma buscando algún daño- mmm además de estar sucia... no, no hay nada mas- mientras se intentaba poner de pie sintió unos pasos y volvió a trance- _… quien estará… cris no puede ser… llegaría tarde…_- los pasos seguían hasta que termino justo enfrente del armario- …-

-maldito zorro endemoniado, pudiste haberme ayudado no!?- se escucho decir atrás de la puerta del armario, la voz de un hombre que al parecer estaba muy enojado- diablos!- y mucho.

-no es mi culpa, mocoso- le respondió otra voz de un hombre, mas serena pero a la ves seria- si no hubieses apostado por algo tan estúpido, te hubiese ayudado- los pasos y esa voz también se pare justo al frente del armario.

-estúpida!?, maldito zorro!, por tu culpa le tendré que pagarle a chouji!, y porque tomas esa forma aquí!

-es por que se me da la gana… y no es muy bueno que me vean de esta o de la forma animal que tengo afuera en la aldea… recuerda que se pueden asustar… aunque… podría ser divertido…- hablo al final con un poco de maldad

-no!, recuerda nuestro trato, aquí puedes estar como quieras pero afuera regresas adentro, estamos?- hablo tajante y de esa misma forma abrió la puerta del armario revelando que el dueño de la voz, un joven de no mas de 20 años de edad, un rubio de cabello desordenado de piel un tanto bronceada y que en sus mejillas revelaban unas raras marquitas parecidas a bigotes pero lo que mas resaltaba de su rostro eran sus ojos azul como el cielo, llevaba una chamarra de color naranja con negro y unos pantalones naranjas a juego con dicha chamarra- …- el chico quedo en silencio al ver a la muchacha que se encontraba adentro del armario- q-q…

-baka-mono di que para…- la otra voz se acercó para dar paso a un chico que parecía de la misma edad del rubio, pero de cabello rojo largo pero atado en una coleta estilo samurái, su piel blanca como porcelana fina, pero que no lo hacia ver afeminado sino que al revés pero lo que mas resaltaban en su rostro era sus ojos color rojo como un rubí, su vestimenta era parecida a la de un kimono masculino de la parte de arriba color rojo con diseño de llamas en las mangas de este y de un pantalón blanco pulido, a un lado de su cintura llevaba una espada de funda negra-…-el muchacho también miro dentro del armario quedándose muro al encontrar a la muchacha que también los veía a ellos entre sorprendida y asustada. Se vieron unos segundos más y el chico pelirrojo cerro de un rápido movimiento la puerta del armario quedando un silencio en la estancia.

-… viste lo que yo?- le pregunto el rubio a su acompañante

-no sé que abras visto, pero yo vi a una chiquilla de ojos verdes… y tu?- le pregunto un tanto sorprendido

-… también…-le respondió aun mas sorprendido, el rubio volvió abrir la puerta, un tanto mas lento, encontrándose a la muchacha arrinconada en una esquina y que le regresaba una mirada asustada- hey ven, no te aremos daño, si?- le dijo con una sonrisa pero la susodicha retrocedió más negando con su cabeza en el proceso.

-hey que ases aquí mocosa- le reclamos el pelirrojo que gano una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio- que?

-kyuubi…- le gruño el chico

- no me vengas a gruñir, mocoso, tu también tienes curiosidad de que alguien lograse traspasar los sellos de seguridad

La pelinegra estaba asustada pero a la vez sorprendida, como es que de un momento a otro, que estaba en el armario de su cuarto, estas dos personas raras aparecen y se encontraban ahora en una batalla silenciosa de miradas. Armándose de valor tomo la mano del rubio, que seguía estirada, a lo que este reacciono y miro a la chica la cual gateando un poco logro salir del estrecho sitio que se encontraba y con ayuda del muchacho logro ponerse de pie, llegándole hasta la barbilla, miro alrededor del cuarto y descubrió con asombro que no estaba en su cuarto sin en uno completamente diferente.

-ne, como te llamas?- le pregunto el mismo rubio, que aun no soltaba su mano, que tubo que bajar la mirada para verle a la cara

-…- ella los miro y suspiro sonoramente-_es un sueño, si no es que me e golpeado en la cabeza al caer al armario y ahora estoy inconsciente y desangrándome, si eso es, no pasa nada…_-fue su pensamiento y para comprobarlo se dio un piñizco en el brazo, pero este le dolió-_…estoy despierta…_- miro al rubio y al pelirrojo- hay no…- dicho esto se desmayo, pero antes que el rubio la pudiera sostener el pelirrojo se le adelanto y la cargo en sus brazos.

-jejeje, al parecer se desmayo al mirarme…no savia que era tan guapo…- pero el rubio callo al recibir la mirada de "calla o no respondo" de su acompañante- ok, ok…

-será mejor recostarla en tu cama- dijo el del kimono mientras se encaminaba a dicho mueble- parece estar bien…- comento mientras la recostaba con delicadeza

-… kyuubi…-el de coleta le miro- es raro verte amable con una persona…- recibió una mirada fulminante de este pero el pelirrojo volvió su mirada a la pelinegra que se encontraba en la cama con una expresión relajada lo que provoco que el también relajara un poco la suya.

-… no sé que sea pero hay algo en ella que me hace sentir paz… puede ser su chakra

- tienes razón… es muy agradable…- comento el rubio mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas de la cama pero algo llamo su atención- eh?, mira kyuubi un medallón- quiso tocarlo pero antes que sus dedos siquiera pudieran rosarle resibio una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo que proboco que los alejara rápidamente- dolio…- se examino los dedos que aunque al parecer no tuvieran heridas segia doliendo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que la muchacha comensaba a despertar

-…- la pelinegra se fue removiendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente despertó y levantándose hasta quedar sentada en la cama miro a las dos personas que la miraban fijamente- …- se piñizco de nuevo pero volvió a dolerle-... Hay no…- pero una mano sobre la suya llamo su atención

-no te desmalles, antes tienes que responder algunas cosas- le dijo seriamente el rubio mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

N.A: bueno, espero les haya gustados, cuídense todos y como dice emina (que esta estudiando ahora mates la pobresita)

Besos de Caramelo!

_**Comentarios…?**_


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: Hola! A todos los que Han pasado a leer esta historia, primero que todo, soy shana! Si desde la cuenta de Emina Megpoid-116. Bueno ella ahora se encuentra estudiando sus finales (le queda menos de un mes y esta muy nerviosa!) Bueno sin mas espero que les guste este capitulo y ojala nos dejen sus comentarios…Deséenle mucha suerte!

PD: muchas gracias a: **rin taisho asakura , pinkus-pyon**. Muchas gracias por su rew!

**Decreto: Los personajes son de****Masashi Kishimotocomo también algunos son nuestros. La Historia es de nuestra imaginación, Shana y Emina Megpoid-116. Si alguna se parece, esperamos que se entienda que es sin fines de lucro.**

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

-si…-agacho su cabeza unos segundos y después volvió a subir su mirada para toparse con los ojos del rubio- primero que todo, me llamo Alexandra Okumura y tengo 17 años…

-17 y tan alta ttebayo!- exclamo el ojiazul sorprendido- no es justo!- la chica le miro extrañada mientras el pelirrojo bufaba- yo a tu edad media un poco menos que tu- le explico sacando una sonrisa tímida de la pelinegra que provoco un sonrojo tanto del rubio como del pelirrojo que la miraba atento

-bueno… en mi familia somos altos así que saque los ADN de altura…

-mhp…- el pelirrojo bufo llamando la atención de los otros dos- como llegaste hasta aquí, exactamente?

-…- la chica miro sus manos y las apretó en puños, sin levantar la vista- solo recuerdo… que después de llegar del colegio…- las lagrimas comenzaban a picarles sus ojos jade pero se resistió a soltar alguna- claro, después de a ver sufrido de los maltratos del grupo de amber- sintió como el rubio se tenso pero no le dio importancia- después de llegar a casa tome una ducha y volví a mi cuarto para quedarme a leer un libro… -claro omitió toda la parte en que le hablaba al portarretratos donde salían sus abuelos y el mensaje de su hermano Cris- después mi armario hacia sonidos raros, así que fui a ver… y después sentí que una fuerza me impulsaba hacia adentro y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que una luz me envolvió y después… solo oscuridad- termino diciendo mientras sus manos se convertían en puños.

La habitación quedo sumida en silencio, aunque el rubio y el pelirrojo no le quisieran creer, ya habían vivido demasiadas cosas para no hacerlo. Pero la muchacha, Alexandra, no lo podía creer y es que ella que, según recuerda, no le había echo nada a nadie, como es que de un momento a otro revisas un ruido que hay en tu armario y luego te ves en el armario de otra persona que no conoces y nunca en tu vida has visto.

-yo…- termino decida a terminar ese silencio, a ella no le gustaba el silencio le recordaba muchas cosas amargas en su vida y día a día- quisiera volver…- miro fijamente a los muchachos que se encontraban frente a ella- pero no se… como…- se tubo que morder el labio inferior para evitar un sollozo aunque sus lagrimas empañaban su visión.

-…-ambos chicos se miraron pero volvieron su atención a la chica- bueno…-comenzó el rubio haciendo que la pelinegra le prestase atención- será mejor que, primero, te demos un pequeño recorrido por el lugar y después vayamos con la hokage…-vio como la chica le miraba confundida- no sabes quien o que es un hokage?

-emmm… ¿no?- atino a decir un tanto avergonzada y mas aun al ver la cara dramática del rubio- perdón!

-un hokage es la máxima autoridad en un país…- comenzó el pelirrojo

-ah! Como un alcalde o presidente?- ahora fue el turno de los chicos de verla raro- es la máxima autoridad de un territorio, según tengo entendido el presidente ayuda en las leyes o las decretas y debe velar por el bien de la ciudadanía o de las personas a la cual gobierna- termino diciendo a lo que el pelirrojo asintió pero el rubio la miro con duda- es como un hokage, pero de donde yo vengo le decimos así

-ah… soka -le respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa- bueno vallamos a dar una vuelta si?

-si!- le respondió con una sonrisa pero se les quedo mirando- aun no me han dicho sus nombres…- el rubio rio nervioso y el pelirrojo suspiro con fastidio

- mi nombre es kyuubi- comento el pelirrojo- y soy el zorro de nueves colas…- pero allí quedo su presentación al ver que la chica le miraba un tanto dudosa- que?

- es que pareces mas humano… que un zorro… digo…- se rasco un poco el brazo derecho como acto de nerviosismo.

-digamos que yo soy un zorro que vive encarcelado en el cuerpo de este baka- apunto asía el rubio que le miro mal- puedo tomar esta forma o la de un zorro pero de una cola…

-entonces eres emmm… esto lo leí en un libro…- menciono con una mano en la barbilla- eres un espíritu que convive con su contenedor humano?...- el pelirrojo asintió- esto me suena familiar…-murmuro y un recuerdo vago de su hermano leyendo un libro con dibujo y texto.

-eh?... bueno eso no importa por ahora… así que si llego a desaparecer una vez que salimos, es por que regrese al cuerpo de este otro- le sonrió con sonra al rubio y aun le fulminaba con la mirada- te toca

- ya ttebayo…-murmuro el rubio y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante a Alexandra- yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!- se señalo con el pulgar- tengo 20 años y en un futuro seré el próximo hokage de konoha!

- Un gusto a ambos- les respondió con una sonrisa menos tímida pero antes que los otros dos hablasen al rubio le rugió el estomago- y también a él- señalo el estomago del rubio que se sonrojo con una sonrisa

-mocoso vamos a comer- le hablo kyuubi levantándose de la cama y miraba al rubio- bueno será mejor que entre antes que ocurra algo mas inesperado…- termino de hablar y su cuerpo se transformo poco a poco en una neblina roja que fue desapareciendo del lugar

-q-q-que pa-paso- murmuro la ojiverde viendo a todos lados de la habitación para después fijar su vista en el rubio que la miraba divertido- … esta dentro tuyo… no?- a lo que el rubio asintió-_ dios soy una tonta, re-tonta!_-

-ne, Alex-chan!- la llamo a lo que la muchacha se dejo de auto regañarse para mirarle sorprendida- te molesta que te diga así?- vio a la chica negar y volvió a sonreír- vamos te invitare a comer- le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y la chica la acepto, en eso el rubio miro los pies de la chica encontrándose con las zapatillas- que son esas cosas?

-ah… son unos zapatos cómodos que me ayudan a caminar sin dificultad- se miro de nuevo- me los debería de sacar?- ya que al mirar los pies del chico vio que los suyos estaban sin zapatos o pantuflas

-mmm para la próxima si- se encaminaron, ambos, hasta la puerta de la casa del rubio

-_baya esto es un departamento… que genial…_- cuando el rubio abrió la puerta pido apreciar un paisaje totalmente desconocido pero hermoso. En una gran montaña se hallaban unas caras esculpidas en ella, las casas y edificios se levantaban en gran orgullo y con variados colores-_ s eme es vagamente familiar… pero donde…._- y otra vez una imagen de su hermano le vino en la mente_- estarás bien?… hermano…_

-vamos!- el rubio bajo por las espaleras que se hallaban a un costado y la ojijade le siguió rápidamente para encontrándoselo al final de las escaleras esperándola- rápido!- le tendió la mano y la chica la tomo sonriendo.

Ambos corrieron lo mas que pudieron, mas bien la chica que no era de mucho correr, mientras el rubio reía y la incitaba a ir mas rápido la muchacha apenas y ahora le podía seguir el ritmo. Al cabo de un rato el rubio paro frente a un establecimiento, mientras la peli negra aprovecho para recuperar el aliento pero eso no duro mucho ya que se vio arrastrada nuevamente por el rubio pero ahora hacia el interior del local.

-Bienvenida a la mejor tienda de ramen del mundo!... bueno mi mundo- le dio una sonrisa apenada- Ichiraku ramen!- sus tripas sonaron logrando sacar una risilla de su acompañante- ok, ok- cuando se sentaron en el mostrador el rubio pudo apreciar a mas de una mirada sobre ellos, o mas claramente sobre la pelinegra la cual estaba concentrada en ver los tipos de ramen del menú-_ tu que piensas kyuubi… no me gustan esas miradas… algunas son muy…_

_-malditos pervertidos-_eso sorprendió al rubio-_ pero ahora que lo veo… mira tiene un logo en su espalda la chiquilla_- el rubio se fijo y exactamente, la chica, en su pollera blanca, tenia un emblema estampado.

-ne, alex-chan- la chica se volteo a verle- que es ese emblema- le apunto la espalda

-ah… es el emblema de **"umbrella corporation"** vio como el rubio colocaba cara de pez, así que procedió a explicarle- solo es un estampado de un emblema de una película que me gusta… y mi hermano mayor me la dio…- se toco con cuidado los bordes de la pollera y una sonrisa triste surco su rostro- fue por mi cumpleaños… recuerdo que me llevo a mirar la película y después me la regalo…

-se nota que quieres mucho a tu onii-chan- comento el rubio con un codo apoyado en la mesa y su cara apoyada en la palma de la mano

-sip, es mi único familiar vivo, mis abuelos fallecieron hace unos años…

-y tus padres?- comento, pero los puños de la chica se cerraron en puños y esto le alarmo- alex?

-esas personas no existen para mi… ni para mi, ni para mi hermano- comento tan fría que el muchacho se sorprendió- "madre no es la que engendra, sino la que cría…"- dijo en susurro pero lo suficiente mente alto para que el ojiazul le oyese

-por que lo dices-ttebayo? - coloco con cuidado una mano sobre una de las de ellas que estaban formadas en puños y pudo sentir como se tensaba pero en poco rato se relajaban

-…- le miro a los ojos y el rubio pudo ver una tristeza enorme en aquellos ojos jade- según ellos solo fuimos dos accidentes que se escaparon de sus manos….y que tuvimos vida…- en ese instante llego la camarera

- Naruto que pedirás?

-a si… lo de siempre-ttebayo! - exclamo sonriente, pero le preocupaba lo que la chica le dijo-_pero por que… _

- yo emm…- miro a la mesera- esto… tiene ramen de pollo?- la chica asintió- entonces me traes uno de tamaño medio por favor- le sonrió y la mesera con otra sonrisa se alejó para en unos minutos mas tarde traer un tazón muy grande y otro de tamaño normal, ambos de ramen, la mesera dejo el mas grande a Naruto que de un rápido "itadakimasu", se concentro en solo comer, mientras que el otro tazón llegaba frente a la pelinegra- muchas gracias- le sonrió a la mesera y esta se retiro, luego sacando unos palillos los miro- _menos mal que a cris le dio por comer ramen y todo eso durante un tiempo… no lo creí posible pero…. Gracias hermano por enseñarme a comer con palillos…_- tras pensar eso coloco los palillos en el tazón- gracias por la comida…- y comenzó a comer mas lentamente que el rubio que ya iba en la mitad del suyo propio. Pero la tranquilidad para la pelinegra duro poco por que al probar su comida decidió llamar al rubio- naruto…

-mhm?- murmuro con unos fideos a medio comer- que pasha?

-… esto esta exquisito!- exclamo con una sonrisa mientras comía un poco mas

-te lo dije!- le respondió entre broma el rubio y volvió a su comida.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-**

N.A: buenas! , emm creo que nos demoramos un poco, ne?. Bueno aquí emina acaba de corregirme y ayudarme con las palabras y trama para que sea un tanto mas concreta. (Lo tengo todo en un borrador asi que lo paso a pc y emina añade, saca o edita todo asi que… le debo mucho a ella jejej) bueno chicos si quieren pueden votar!, hemos pensado con emina y emos llegado a la concrucin de esto.. ustedes pueden decidir las parejas! Con uno de sus cmentarios claro esta (desde el cap 2, en adelante) y las parejas son…:

*Alex-Oc

*Alex-Kuuby

*Naruto- Alex

Estamos mas en esas dos por que mas adelante veremos las secundarias, aunque claro que se integraran algunos de nuestro personajes asi que espero les guste!,

**Comentarios…?**


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: Bunas!, aquí shana y emina escribiendo!... bueno de echo solo yo emina xD, ya que a shana le toco estudiar esta vez y yo me hice un tiempo con el estudio y véanme aquí, bueno volviendo al tema, los dejare con la historias y gracias por los comentarios!, shana se encargara de las notas finales, asi que muchas gracias y espero que nos volvamos a leer luego!

**Decreto: Los personajes son de****Masashi Kishimotocomo también algunos son nuestros. La Historia es de nuestra imaginación, Shana y Emina Megpoid-116. Si alguna se parece, esperamos que se entienda que es sin fines de lucro.**

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

Luego de que Alex y Naruto salieran de la tienda de Ichiraku Ramen, las miradas, algunas mas osadas, se hicieron mas que evidente por lo que la muchacha se acercó un poco más a Naruto el cual intentaba fulminar a varios con su mirada azulada y el kyuubi … le quería seguir los pasos.

-Naruto… por que hay personas que nos miran tanto?- Alex intentaba no mirar a nadie. Ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, de echo odiaba cuando el grupo de siempre la molestaba, el bulling no era algo lindo y jamás lo seria y menos el ser señalada.

-etto…- el chico miraba a Alex y al frente y así sucesivamente… y es que no se le ocurría nada y agreguemos que la chica tenia una mirada muy inocente-_kyuubi ayúdame…_

_-… no seme ocurre nada…- _el zorro dentro de su carcelero se paseaba de un lado a otro, en su forma de humano claro esta, de un momento a otro detuvo su paso y miro al techo como buscando una señal-_ creo que…_

-es por tu ropa, Alex-chan!- le exclamo contento el chico al escuchar la voz del kyuubi- que te parece si te compramos algo para que no te miren tanto, ne?- le regalo una sonrisa que Alex le correspondió

-gracias, pero ya con la comida que me invitaste estoy bien, no quiero abusar de tu confianza- dijo fijando su vista al frente donde se podía observa una gran torre- allí tenemos que hablar con la hokage?

-sep. Pero no eres una molestia de echo es mejor por que así no te mirarían tanto ya demás queda de camino a la torre- le sonrió y la chica solo suspiro- además kyuubi dice que si obba-chan te ve vestida así, no le gustara un poco- Eso era mentira pero tenia que hacer algo para que la chica aceptase y pudiera cambiarse de ropa… o se colocara una que tapase mas.

-esta bien… -y se encamina siguiendo el rubio que corre hacia una tienda de ropa- etto… naruto…-el chico la ve con los ojos azules asiendo que se siente nerviosa-… arigato..- le da una sonrisa tímida- a ti y a kyuubi por preocuparse por mi…

-d-de nada!- el chico giro la cara rápido y el zorro en su interior resoplo pero ambos sintieron algo en común y era que un calorcillo se instalo en su rostro.

Rápidamente tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo a recorrer las tiendas, Alex no sabia que elegir, así que en varias ocasiones le preguntaba a un naruto que tampoco sabia mucho sobre ropa de mujer y que este le preguntase a kyuubi y este solo respondiera con un "no me jodas". Así siguieron incluso hubo tiempo para un cono de helado haciendo que la pelinegra quedara maravillada con los sabores de este postre. Cuando iban saliendo el rubio se encontró con algunas personas que conocía.

-minna!- se sorprendió tanto así que por poco deja caer una de las bolsas que le había rebatado a alex al ver que la chica no quería incomodarle mas- que hacen a aquí?

-na-Naruto-kun!-hinata le miro sonrojada, aunque su vestimenta no había cambiado mucho, su cabello si ya que lo llevaba ahora tomado por una pinza en el lado izquierdo

-dobe, que haces aquí…?- pero el pelinegro no pudo continuar al observar como una muchacha de mirada jade y cabello negro llegaba al lado del rubio

-naruto, mira la señora mi hiso un descuento y pude conseguir… - alex callo al ver a un grupo, un tanto grande, de personas y que al parecer conocían al rubio-…

-a chicos… ella es Alexandra Okumura y…

-estoy de visita por el pueblo, mucho gusto- la chica corto al rubio al ver como este no se le ocurría nada así que soltó lo primero que se le vino en mente

-eso, exacto!- el rubio se despeino sus cabellos y miro a sus compañeros- bueno ellos son sasuke- el pelinegro salió de aturdimiento para dar una pequeña reverencia a la chica la cual le sonrió- pero es un teme- y el pelinegro le gruño en respuesta al rubio

-dobe…

-Teme…

-ya vasta los dos!- sentencio una chica de cabellos rosas y mirada verde- yo soy Sakura - la pelirosa le sonrió a la chica la cual asintió tímidamente- y no les tomes mucho en cuenta siempre pelean…

-y son muy problemáticos…- dijo uno con su cabello sujetado mientras bostezaba sonoramente

-shika!- una rubia de cabello largo y en coleta lo amenazo con el puño en alto pero el chico ni siquiera se inmuto- este holgazán es Shikamaru y yo soy Ino, un gusto

-y-yo soy Hin-Hinata, un gusto- la susodicha bajo su cabeza en señal de salido a lo que la pelinegra también correspondió- y ellos son tenten- una castaña con chongos le sonrió alzando la mano- y nejii-nii –un castaño de cabello largo le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza

-un gusto a todos

-y el resto?- Naruto reparo que no estaban todos sus amigos presentes- donde…

-deben de andar por allí- comento la rubia de coleta pero se fijo en las bolsas de la chica llevaba en mano- kya!, andan de compras!?

-b-bueno… de echo… acabamos de terminar…- comento la chica y allí fue donde varios repararon en las prendas de la chica

-y esas ropas?, nunca las había visto en los países que estuve de misiones…-nejii planteo un pensamiento general que varios asintieron

-y-yo…

-es que viene de muy lejos-ttebayo!- explico naruto haciendo que en su interior el kyuubi quisiese salir para sacar a la chica de tal escrutinio de los ojos del Uchiha- y ahora vamos a donde obba-chan para que ayude a alex-chan en algo

-entonces no molestemos… esto da mucha flojera…- con este comentario shikamaru se gano una mirada fea tanto de Ino como la de sakura- que?

-mejor continuem-mos, ca-cada uno con… sus co-cosas- comento Hinata ganando una sonrisa sincera de alex y naruto haciendo que por al culpa de este ultimo estuviese apunto de desmayarse

-bueno, chicos nos vemos!- naruto comenzó a caminar junto con alex pero alguien retuvo a esta ultima del brazo y cuando se giro se encontró con dos grande ojos ónix que la miraban fijamente

-eh?- la chica le miro y el pelinegro le soltó como si quemase, ganando una mirada confundida por todo el grupo- pasa algo?

-… no nada…- el Uchiha mio a otro lado un tanto avergonzado, no era posible que por acto de reflejo hubiese sujetado la mano de la ojiverde.

-bueno… -la chica le sonrió a todos e hiso una reverencia como despedida- adiós!- troto un poco para llegar junto a naruto y regalarle una sonrisa que este correspondió y ambos se pusieron de camino a la torre de la hokage

-sasuke-kun…-la pelirosa miraba a un sasuke que se puso en camino al interior de alguna tienda

-cada vez que llega alguien nuevo aquí... cosas problemáticas pasaran…- comento shikamaru y nejii no pudo estar mas acuerdo al ver como su prima veía donde se había desaparecido el rubio y la pelinegra

-naruto-kun…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ahora naruto se encontraba frente a la torre del hokage y a su espalda estaba alex que respiraba agitadamente al haber corrido el último tramo. El chico miro a la muchacha que se sentaba en una banca que se encontraba a un lado y dejaba las bolsas en el suelo. No dudo en secundarle. Muy cansada la chica miro al rubio y suspiro con cansancio.

-no soy muy buena en esto de correr… pero soy rápida, según me dijo mi hermano…-su mirada se opaco un poco al recordar a su hermano Cris mientras este le felicitaba y respiraba agitadamente

"_-bien echo alex!, te haces mas rápida cada vez!-_el chico de cabellos negros se acercó y le revolvió los cabellos a su hermana menor-_te aseguró que nuestros abuelos hubieran estado felices al ver que su nieta le va tan bien en matemáticas, lenguaje y ahora en carreras!_-el chico sonrió y alex también

_-te ganare en todo, Cris, quiero que veas que puedo ganar esa beca en la escuela!-_una alex le miraba ilusionada y alegre mientras su hermano le sonreía y ambos hacían otra carrera para llegar a su casa"

-alex… quiero saber que fue eso que me dijiste en ichiraku, como es eso que tu y tu hermano fueron un error para tus padres- naruto estaba serio, la chica lo supo apenas le vio así que decidió desahogarse con el un poco, era lo mejor ahora sentía que le debía mucho a él y al kyuubi.

-cuando mi hermano nació… o mas específicamente cuando mi madre se embarazo…- el rubio vio como la chica apretaba fuertemente sus manos hasta colocar sus nudillos blancos- madre le quería abortar nuestro padre se mostraba también de acuerdo pero mis abuelos intervinieron proponiéndoles que se quedarían ellos con él bebe y ellos podrían continuar, una vez madre se recuperase del parto, con sus viajes. Ellos aceptaron y cuando mi hermano nació solo esperaron lo necesario y se largaron a viajar por el mundo, mientras mis abuelos se encargaban de mi hermano-Soltó un suspiro pero unas lagrimillas el empañaban la vista pero se resistió a sacar algunas, solo continuaría hasta que pudiese contar todo a naruto y se secaría las lagrimas, ella nunca sufrió por el desprecio de sus padres, solo sufrió cuando se trataba de sus abuelos, cuando a ellos les pasaba algo y a su hermano- La historia se repitió dos años después, ahora conmigo… madre solo vino especialmente a dejarme a cargo de mis abuelos y se fueron otra vez a recorrer el mundo claro que después que me tubo se opero para no quedar mas embarazada de algo que no le serbia y que solo le estorbaba en su "aventura". Solo recuerdo haberles visto cuando mis abuelos murieron… lloraban como si les hubieran amputado un brazo… y les entiendo porque para mi murieron mis padres no mis abuelos. Se acercaron a nosotros y nos abrazaron diciendo que eran nuestros padres… yo me aleje lo mas rápido que pude y mi hermano me abrazo… al ser dos años mayor me protegía lo mas que podía.

Miro al cielo como evocando el momento exacto mientras naruto se sentía mal al ver esos ojos jade con tanto color y sin que pudiese verlo, y nadie cerca, el kyuubi se materializo en un zorrito pequeño de color rojo con una cola que tenia una línea negra en ella, no era nada aparecido al kyuubi que destrozo la aldea alguna vez, sus ojos miraban preocupados a la chica y sin dudarlo mucho se subió en su regazo y esta le acaricio distraídamente. El rubio solo miraba la cara de la chica y se preguntaba como podrían a ver padres tan crueles con sus hijos, él supo cuanto sus padres lo quisieron, tanto así que sacrificaron todo por él, Naruto sabia que se gastaría una vida entera para pagarles tanto amor y tanta devoción que sus padres le tuvieron los pocos momentos que estuvieron con vida.

-Mi hermano me alejaba lo mas que podía de esas personas- sigue contando la chica, ahora ya no podía parara las lagrimas de sus ojos verdes pero que tampoco le importaba se sentía en confianza en ese lugar- Madre y Padre se presentaron…. Y dijeron que querían que fuéramos con ellos, que ahora podríamos al fin ser una familia… ni si quera dudamos y negamos enseguida sorprendiéndoles nos preguntaron el por qué y mi hermano salió con esas palabras que se quedaron grabadas en mi memoria….- miro a naruto a los ojos y sonrió- mis padres murieron ese mismo día, los otros solo eran personas desconocidas que nos querían llevar lejos de papá y mamá por eso cuando leyeron el testimonio de mis padres quedamos felices, ellos nos hicieron todo arreglaron todo para que permaneciéramos en casa, aunque una vecina nos ayudo hasta que se cambio de casa, aunque solo fueron meses para que mmi hermano pudiese alcanzar la mayoría de edad y hacerse cargo de mi…. Sabes?- pregunto mas al aire que a naruto o a kyuubi en especifico- él es mi ejemplo a seguir, se supero así mismo que inauguro su propio restaurant y también se espacio por la ciudades vecinas… es muy bueno… -se limpio las lagrimas con las manos y cuando abrió sus ojos vio al kyuubi que le tendía un pañuelo- gracias…eh?

-TUUUUUUUU!- naruto salto de su lugar de la banca apuntando al kyuubi – cu-cuan!

_-no preguntes, mocoso-_ el zorrito se reacomodo mas en el regazo de una muy sonrojada alex la cual solo atinaba a acariciarlo- _sabes… me podría acostumbrar a esto_

-Tu maldito zorro pedófilo- naruto solo podía rechinar los dientes pero el sonido de una risa le llamo su atención- alex-chan?  
-es-es que…-solo podía reír un poco pero continuaba acariciando el pelaje del zorro que sonrió con superioridad al ver lograda su meta, hacer reír a la chica- gracias…-les dijo a ambos mas calmada y sonriendo- de verdad muchas gracias…

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y le miro. Si, capto la idea del zorro y estaba de acuerdo. Ambos pensaban lo mismo… y es que…_**Alexandra se veía mejor cuando sonreía.**_

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

N.A: Bueno aquí Shana al mando!... ok,no xD gracias por leer el fic y que intente dejarlo ams largo … (el drama y la historia lo coloco emina y le agradesco por que osino la historia será muy llana y eso.. aunque yo la escribi emina me la dicto xD) espero que el saya gustado, ojala me dejen comentarios y expongas sus ideas o algun error que hubo y se me apsara por favor que me digan o em dejen escrito… per vamos a lo importante ñajajajaja… (le robe la risa a emina xD)

Aquí como vemos nuestros tres protagonista se fueron de compras (hay nose por uqe…. Mejor olvídenlo xD) y se encontraron con un grupo grande de amigos del rubio, Ino y Salura al parecer se llevan mejor (eso esta pro verse xD) hinata sigue enamorada de naruto, nejii y tenten no tuvieron tanta participación xd, shika… dice cosas muy ciertas y que en esta ocacion no serán menos que exactas. Y creo que nos llama mas la atención es sasuke… a que no? Digo, porque de la nada se queda mirando a alex… y… creo que no dire más.

Y naruto y kyuubi… "zorro pedófilo" xDDD se le ocurrio a emina cuando se acordó de un chiste que le dijieron y que no me quiere decir 77… epro bueno, espero que les guste y estén bien! Cuidence y ahora pueden votar por cual pareja les gusta para alex y/o dejen comentarios para saber cual pareja debe ir junta…

*Alex-Oc

*Alex-Kuuby

*Alex- Naruto

*Alex-Sasuke

* alguna otra?... enserio se aceptan cualquiera!... creo e,e

Estamos por eso por ahora, pero recuerden que mas adelante se podrá agregar algun otro personaje que puede ser creación de nosotras o del anime

**Comentarios…?**


	5. Chapter 5

N.A: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA o yeah!... si se pregunta el por que shana, osea yo, estoy tan feliz es por que emina paso de curso!, salio del colegio y este viernes es su licenciatura! me alegro mucho por ti amiga!. Bueno continuando con la cosa que nos concierne… wooow gracias por sus rew ¡! *-* Shana esta happy! Ayer sire!

Pero bueno espero que les guste este cap y que me perdonen por la espera! ;w; Shana lo siente y espero que con esto la perdonen! Ahora si al cap! ./

RECUERDEN LAS VOTACIONES SEGIRAN EN CURSO, ALGUNA IDEA DE PERSONAJE PORFAVOR MANDAR UN MENSAJE A EMINA Y ESTA LE DARA UNA FICHA PARA QUE CREEN SU PERSONAJE Y ESTE A CORDE CON ESTE FIC

PD:! SE ME OLVIDO COMENTAR QUE LA EDAD DE ALEX ES 17, POR LO TANTO (y emina me reto por este fallo ;w;) EL HERMANO DE ALEX (*-*) TIENE 22 AÑOS, YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR (CONSULTA Y DUDAS DIGANME!)…

**Decreto: Los personajes son de****Masashi Kishimotocomo también algunos son nuestros. La Historia es de nuestra imaginación, Shana y Emina Megpoid-116. Si alguna se parece, esperamos que se entienda que es sin fines de lucro.**

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

-…Zorro pedófilo… dime a como llegamos a esto…- nuestro rubio a migo veía a las tres mujeres que se encontraban en el despacho de tsunade, la hokage reía de buena gana y sunshine reía también, aunque un poco mas recatada claro esta.

-_no lo se mocoso del demonio… no lo se…-_le comunico el zorrito que se encontraba en los brazos del rubio.

Y todo esto llego a pasar luego de que Alex se pudiera calmar y los tres rieran un poco…

_***Flash Back***_

El edificio de la hokage, aunque el rubio intentaba que la chica subiese a su espalda para llegar más rápido esta se negaba argumentando que no quería ser una molestia y que prefería caminar, el zorro le apoyaba ya que se encontraba cómodo entre los brazos de la muchacha.

-Pero Alex-chan!- el rubio hiso un puchero que la pelinegra le mirara con diversión- por favor….- la pelinegra le negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tímida

-a menos que acepte no dejaras de insistir verdad, naruto?- vio al chico sonreír mientras asentía- ya que…- no vio cuando pero el chico ya la cargaba de estilo princesa- n-naruto! – la chica aferro mas a su pecho al zorro mientras este se sonrojaba tanto como su pelaje, que por suerte se lo ocultaba

-_maldito mocoso pero que te crees!- _el zorro le miro mal pero recibió una sonrisa un tanto divertida y picara del rubio- _que pasa mocoso?_

-zorro pedófilo- le miro seriamente para luego a sujetar mas a la chica, mientras saltaba rápidamente por las escaleras para llegar rápidamente a las puerta de la oficina de la hokage- vez Alex-chan llegamos….- pero callo al ver a la chica con los ojos cerrados-_ se ve tan indefensa… y linda- _el rubio se sonrojo como tomate maduro a sus pensamientos así que decidido borrarlos antes de que el zorrito que se encontraba viendo asía las puertas del despacho se diera cuenta

-y-ya lle-llegamos?- la ojiverde abrió los ojos lentamente para inspeccionar el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, pero la gran puerta llamo su atención- o baya… me recuerda cuando ingreso a la cocina del restaurant de Chris…-el rubio la bajo con cuidado y la miro con duda- son gigantes!- le exclamó la pelinegra con los ojos soñadores- te juro que cada vez que entro siento que voy a ir a otro lugar… pero solo veo a mi hermano que me saca de la oreja del lugar…- dejo al zorrito en el suelo y se sobo la oreja izquierda- y duele…- miro al rubio que se aguantaba la risa e inflo los mofletes molesta- no es gracioso, Naruto!- pero vio que el zorrito la miraba con ganas de reírse también- para ti también kyuubi!- pero el par no aguanto y se rio de buena gana

-e-e-es que … jajajaja!- el ojiazul no podía dejar de reír tanto así que se llego a tirar al piso rodando de risa- no-no lo … no pu-puedo mas!

-como sea…- la ojos verdes se percato de sus ropas y busco entre las bolsas para ver que podría usar- ne, chicos que creen que me deba poner para que la hokage me reciba?- con eso se llevo la atención de los otros dos que la miraban desde el piso- mmm?- la chica le mostro una chaqueta de color negra con rojo y el emblema de "**Umbrella"** en la espalda, mientras que la otra llevaba una de color crema con el emblema también en la espalda

-…_-_tanto zorro como el ninja miraron las prendas para luego mirarse entre si y señalar- La de color crema!- la chica les sonrió así que guardo la otra para ponerse esa rápidamente dejando los botones sin abrochar

-bien entonces… andando!- el rubio le tomo la mano a la chica, sin faltar la mirada de odio del zorro que se posicionaba al otro lado de esta- obba-chan!- de un rápido movimiento se agacho para evitar el proyectil que iba hacia el cuando abrió la puerta, un buen florero fe desperdiciado

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Naruto!- hablo una rubia de dos coletas con una gran delantera, a su lado una pelinegra la veía con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

-Tsunade-sama, cálmese onegai- la pelinegra recibió una mirada terrorífica de la rubia- lo digo por las cosas que se han roto…

-obba-chan, no seas así!, no ves que traigo a una amiga?- allí fue donde las dos se dieron cuenta de la ojiverde y del pequeño zorrito que miraba atentamente el lugar- Ella es Alexandra Okumura, y bueno… vine de otra dimensión y…

-Yo hablo naruto, no te preocupes- le sonrió la pelinegra el ojiazul la vio y le sonrió también, claro esto no paso desapercibido por las dos mujeres de la estancia y el zorro que rápidamente salto hacia los brazos de la chica para que esta lo recibiera

-naruto, que te parece si vas a dejar estos expedientes mientras hablamos con Alexandra-san?- le comunico con una sonrisa la pelinegra mayor

-pero sunshine-san….-el rubio recibió un gruñido del zorro así que solamente asintió- hay, sunshine-san…

-perfecto!, ten son estos- y le dio una torre completa de papeles- como vez esta es la lista a quien se los debes de entregar.

-y llévate al zorro este contigo- tsunade le tendió el zorro desde el pellejo de este, tanto naruto como kyuubi se sorprendieron, no habían notado cuando la rubia había tomado al zorro y arrancado del como lugar de los brazos de Alex la cual los veía con una sonrisa nerviosa- vamos ahora… ¡largo!- y naruto tomando los papeles y el zorro sujetándose de la chamarra del rubio, salieron lo mas rápido posible del lugar…

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Y eso nos trae al presente, donde el rubio de ojos azules mira a las tres mujeres como si fueran extraterrestres y el zorro… solo digamos que el zorro no perdió oportunidad y se subió al regazo de Alex

-ah!-la chica miro hacia la puerta y le regalo una sonrisa alegre y a la vez tierna al rubio el cual le correspondió de igual forma- naruto!- la chica se levanto, con kyuubi en brazos, para llegar al lado del rubio

-vaya Alex, que bien que estés bien… digo ….etto…- sudo frio al ver el aura de furia de la rubia y un tanto tenebrosa de la otra pelinegra- yo… ya termine sunshine-san!

-hai, gracias naruto-kun- sunshine tomo unos cuantos papeles mas y se retiro de la oficina dejando a los tres muchachos y a la rubia que volvió a su semblante serio

-bueno… Alexandra ya me ha comentado el por que y como a estado aquí- comenzó la rubia invitándoles a tomar asiento frente a ella en las dos sillas- así que… hemos llegado aun acuerdo, no es cierto?- miro a la muchacha la cual asintió alegremente con la cabeza- Alexandra, trabajara ayudando a sunshine- naruto vio con asombro como tsunade sonreía a la chica la cual asentía

-le dije que era buena sacando cuentas, mi hermano siempre necesitaba ayuda al sacar las suyas para cada restauran, al igual que en algunas cosas en lenguaje- le aclaro con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al zorrito

-entonces … no aras ninguna misión?- pregunto cabizbajo- me hubiera gustado hacer algunas misiones contigo- la chica le miro enternecida pero antes que hablase la rubia tomo l a palabra

-de que ira a misiones ira, pero no serán las peligrosa, sino que ayudara mas en el ámbito político, veo que tiene potencial, además así podrá buscar algo para que pueda volver de donde viene, no?- ambos chicos le sonrieron a la hokage- bueno es mejor que se vallan, ya es de tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Los chicos se despidieron y se encaminaron a la salida encontrándose con sunshine de la cual también se despidieron, se encaminaron rápidamente a la salida de la torre para encontrarse en el camino con un peli plata y un pelinegro que se detuvo al ver a los dos muchachos y al zorro

-Ah!, kakashi-sensei!- el rubio se acercó a su sensei a saludarle

-yo, naruto- el peli plata levanto la mirada de su libro color naranja para ver al rubio y reparar en su acompañante- quien es ella, naruto?

-ah!, lo siento, soy Alexandra Okumura, vengo por un tiempo a la aldea- la chica hiso una reverencia al mismo tiempo que dejaba al zorrito en el piso- un gusto- el ninja de pelo gris le respondió al gesto observando de reojo al zorro el cual le gruñía

-tenme…- el rubio intento hacer reaccionar al pelinegro pero al ver como este ni le respondía intento llamarlo de mejor forma- sasuke?

-eh?- el pelinegro volvió de su trance al sentir algo que le incomodaba en la pierna al bajar la vista se topo- maldito zorro suéltame!- kyuubi le mordía la pierna sin querer saltarla, e pelinegro movía la pierna en el aire intentando que el zorro la soltase

-_maldito mocoso esto es por ver lo que no debes!-_ el zorro no quería soltar de echo se aferraba mas

—es-espera!— la pelinegra se adelanto y tomo al pelinegro por el hombro— por favor, si siguen así ambos se pueden causar daño— al parecer ambos le decidieron hacer caso por que el uchiha dejo de mover la pierna mientras que el zorrito relajaba su agarre —Bien…—Alex tomo al kyuubi con cuidado siendo que este soltó la pierna que era mordida- ven?, es mejor así- le sonrió tanto a ambos consiguiendo un sonrojo apenas perceptible por parte del ojo ónix y del zorrito pero que se camuflaba perfectamente con su pelaje

—vaya, parece que Alex-chan sabe controlar a las bestias— comento kakashi distraído pero luego sintió un escalofrió por su espalda— eh…

—si, kakashi-sensei tiene razón Alex es una domadora!- el comentario del rubio hiso que se ganara una mirada asesina por parte de sasuke y kyuubi

-_cuidado con lo que dices mocoso…._

-naruto, será mejor ir a casa, se esta haciendo tarde- comento y vio al cielo que estaba tomando un color anaranjado oscuro

-si, es cierto. Vamos!, adiós kakashi-sensei, tenme!- tanto el rubio como la pelinegra dieron una reverencia para luego marcharse, mientras el zorro le gruñía al ojos ónix y este se lo devolvía con la mirada. Cuando los tres se perdieron sasuke dio media vuelta para entrar a la torre pero se encontró con la mirada divertida del peli plata

-… que?

-hay, la juventud de hoy en día…- kakashi dijo al aire y siguió su camino hacia la entrada de la torre- aunque debo decir que Alex-chan tiene buen físico- y tuvo que saltar para esquivar un kunai que iba directo a su cabeza

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

Después de que los tres llegaran al departamento del rubio, con bolsas incluidas ya que el rubio se devolvió a buscarlas a la torre de la hokage, pudieron entrar y en el acto cuando Alex estaba cerrando la puerta el kyuubi se transformo a su forma humana, solo que no contaba con un percance.

-maldito zorro pervertido tapate!- le exclamo el rubio para tapar los ojos de Alex haciendo que esta no viese nada

-eh?- el zorro miro a su cuerpo y se sonrojo hasta las orejas—esto se supone que no debería pasar!

-que pasa, chicos?, naruto me haces daño en los ojos- dijo la pelinegra intentando zafar o acomodarse mejor.

-no mires Alex-chan ya que puede dañar tu inocente mente, maldito zorro tapate con algo mejor que con mi cuaderno!- el zorro no le quedo otra que salir a dirección a la habitación del rubio en busca de algo para poder taparse

-_maldición, ojala la enana no crea que soy un pervertido o un pedófilo como dice el mocoso rubio_- ese era su pensamiento mientras buscaba unos pantalones del rubio

-okey, Alex-chan ya puedes ver- de apoco el rubio fue destapándole la vista y parándose al frente para verla bien- estas bien?- se preocupo al ver como la chica pestañaba mucho y se fregaba los ojos

-si, no te preocupes- la chica se fregaba los ojos regalándole una sonrisa al rubio, el cual este correspondió de la misma forma

-será mejor hacerle un lugar para dormir- interrumpió el zorro entrando en el cuarto solo con un pantalón de vestir negro y el torso descubierto, dejando mostrar una excelente figura

-kyuubi ponte algo de ropa!- le regaño otra vez el rubio un tanto molesto por la interrupción anterior-mientras, Alex-chan- vio ala chica que le miraba con duda- que pasa?

-es que, estoy acostumbrada a ver a algunos chicos sin camisa- esto dejo congelado a ambos muchachos que incluso hubieran creído que una ventisca fría paso por el lugar- ya que vivo con mi hermano- les comento sonriendo a ambos haciendo que a los dos hombres les volviera el alma al cuerpo

-bueno, mientras, Alex ve a sentarte en el salón, o entretente con algo mientras te hago un espacio en mi closet para que puedas meter tu ropa nueva- el rubio entro a su habitación pero asomo su cabeza por la puerta- te vigilo… zorro pervertido…-y con eso termino de entrar

-ese mocoso es muy molesto…-suspiro el pelirrojo para luego ver a la pelinegra que se encaminaba al salón y encendía el televiso

-por suerte aquí hay televisión y electricidad…- dijo viendo como el kyuubi se quedaba a su lado- kuuybi…- el pelirrojo la miro- me podrías decir el por que nadie puede enterarse de ti?-pero luego de terminar eso entro el rubio quien iba dejando unas ropas a la lavadora

-… si te decimos puedes guardar el secreto?-le cuestiono el pelirrojo haciendo que el rubio parase su ida a la lavadora y lo mirase sorprendido

_-e-él le dirá….?_- el oji azul dejo la ropa en el suelo para sentarse en cerca de los dos y prestar atención a lo que el kyuubi le diría a Alexandra.

-todo paso cuando…

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

-eso es todo…- termino el rubio que también se había metido en la conversación- por eso necesitamos que nadie se entere de que el zorro esta aquí y en especial que tiene una fo…-pero no pudo continuar por que Alex se arrojó sobre ellos abrazándoles como podía, asiendo que ambos la miraran sorprendidos- a-Alex?

-yo… de verdad no es justo- la chica sentía que su garganta se cerraba tanto de pena como de ira- no es justo lo que les a pasado a ustedes, todo esto… por culpa de personas así…- podía sentir las lagrimas en sus ojos pero no derramaría ninguna- lucharon tanto… son admirables- se separo para verlos con una sonrisa y su rostro un tanto sonrojado haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran sorprendidos- de verdad, ustedes son de verdad muy buenas personas… por eso juro que no diré nunca a nadie sobre esto- termino la chica separándose por completo de ellos

-gracias…- dijo en un susurro el zorro viendo hacia la chica- de verdad…

-bueno dejando esto de lado y que Alex-chan a jurado guardar el secreto- intercepto el rubio para aligerar el ambiente- será mejor ir a dormir- miro hacia la ventana y se podían apreciar muchas estrellas- mientras yo llevare esto a la lavadora- pero Alex se le adelanto y recogió todas las ropas sucias

-yo lo are, además estoy acostumbrada, siempre le lavo la ropa a mi hermano, solo dime donde esta la lavadora y eso- al rubio no le quedo mas que ceder e indicarle a la pelinegra donde quedaba

-mejor me iré a dormir- sentencio el kyuubi pero cuando intento hacerse humo para volver a donde estaba el sello del rubio, no pudo- que carajos…- lo intento mas de 5 veces pero nada- … tenemos un problema muy grande…

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

-Bueno entonces, cualquier cosa gritas Alex-chan- el rubio le acomodo bien en el fuuton que se encontraba en el suelo del living

_***Flash back***_

_-No tampoco…- sentencio el rubio cansado de tanto buscar una solución para el zorro_

_-mm y si dejamos que duerma afuera esta vez?- comento Alex que no vio como la sonrisa del kyuubi ni el seño fruncido del rubio_

_-… no creo que…_

_-yo digo que si, puedo dormir en el sofá- sentencio el pelirrojo que fue al cuarto el rubio a buscar unas mantas para el_

_-Alex, no creo que sea buena idea- comento el oji azul que miro seriamente a la ojiverde- es un zorro pedófilo_

_-no te preocupes naruto, tendrás la puerta abierta, yo dormiré en el fuuton que me dejaras aquí en el suelo del salón y kyuubi dormirá en el sofá. Me Dijiste también que tenias talismanes que aseguran el lugar, no creo que hayan problemas.-La chica le sonrió y se levanto para luego ir al baño a cambiarse para poder dormir_

_-si tú lo dices… - suspiro el rubio para ver como regresaba el zorro con una sonrisa ancha mientras traía algunas mantas. Hubiese jurado que le vio unas orejas y una cola de zorro que se movía muy alegremente. _

_-para que veas ahora me coloque unos de tus estúpidos pijamas… alguna ves puedes salir del a naranjo y el negro?- le comento sin desaparecer su sonrisa y mientras preparaba la cama en el sillón_

_-que tiene, ttebayo!. Esos colores son lo máximo!- se levanto y acerco lo mas que pudo al pelirrojo que se encontraba ya instalado en el sillón- mas te vale no hacer nada pervertido_

_-por quien me tomas mocos- le reprendió el zorro mientras se re acomodaba_

_-tu….- pero callo al ver que la pelinegra entraba en el lugar con un pijama verde chino de pantalón pescador_

_-esto fue lo que la intendenta de la tienda me recomendó- se reajusto la pollera que tenia un estampado de color negro de un dragón_

_-kawaii, Alex-chan!- el rubio se le tiro encima llevándola al suelo, mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de ella_

_-g-gracias, naruto- le respondió como pudo mientras el rubio le seguía abrazando aunque se vio liberada de la presión en poco tiempo- eh?_

_-que te pasa zorro!- el rubio se encontraba en el aire ya que el pelirrojo lo tenia tomado del cuello de su pollera_

_-como sea, es hora de dormir…- el zorro soltó lo mas lejos posible al rubio de la pelinegra y se regreso a su "cama" - … te queda bien- comento sin darse la vuelta o detenerse_

_-gracias…. Kyuubi- la pelinegra sonrió y también siguió el ejemplo del pelirrojo y se fue a acostar a su fuuton- buena noches naruto!_

_-buenas noches mocosos- _

_-buenas noches, Alex, zorro pedófilo…- comento el rubio mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto pero a medio camino se devolvió adonde Alex_-_Bueno entonces, cualquier cosa gritas Alex-chan- el rubio le acomodo bien en el fuuton que se encontraba en el suelo del living_

_***Fin flash back***_

-si, naruto, no te preocupes- y con esto el rubio se pudo ir a su cuarto

****OMAKE!****

En su cuarto naruto se encontraba con un bate, un casco y más que nada con los ojos muy rojos por la falta de sueño.

-no… voy a dejar… que ese… zorro… se aproveche… de Alex-chan…- Miro un poco su almohada después hacia la puerta luego devuelta hacia la almohada y devuelta a la puerta para terminar en la almohada- … un descanso en los ojos no ara daño… verdad?- se acomodó un poco mejor en almohada y cerro los ojos- no me quedare… dormido… no lo… un tazón de ramen gigante…ttebayo...- y termino por quedarse dormido muy profundamente.- otro mas-ttebayo.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

N.A: Hiiii minnna, gomen por la demora xd, pero espero que les haya gustado este cap que mas o menos (digamos como es … demoro mucho xd) demoro.

Ahora esto vendría siendo como un emmm.. Relleno?, si eso creo, pero bueno, vemos que los chicos le cuentan el por que el kyuubi no debe de verse. Vemos una faceta del zorrito y de sasuke que no conocíamos, vaya que celosos, y un kakashi como siempre muy atento, además del cuerpo de Alex, kakashi-pervertido, como sea. Espero que les gustara, Alex tiene trabajo, wiiiiiiiiii! Y parece que le será de mucha ayuda a tsunade!

Bueno minna me despido, cuídense mucho, pórtense bien, dinamitazos no me mande, tomatazos si. Espero que les guste y en la próxima hoja luego de esta encontraran un formulario solo para ** 2 PERSONAJES **que se podrán integrar en esta historia (si quieren que sea malos o buenos allí ustedes deciden) pero ojo! Ambos tendrán que ser del tiempo de naruto y… a mejor les explico en el formulario xd

Ahora como siempre por las parejas! (Pd: las voy anotando en otro lugar el puntaje por si quieren que les como van las votaciones)

*Alex-Oc

*Alex-Kyuuby

*Alex- Naruto

*Alex-Sasuke

*Alguna otra?... enserio se aceptan cualquiera!... creo e.e

Bueno eso es todo cuídense hasta otro cap! . (pd: de verdad perdón por la demora es que emina tenia muchas cosas que hacer y yo estoy en las finales, así que gomen!


	6. personajes (audicion xD)

Ficha para crear el personaje

-nombre

-sobrenombre o Apodo

-edad

-descripción física detallada

-si es héroe o villano

-si usa algún tipo de arma y cual es

-personalidad

-gustos

-historia (de antes de entrar al gremio, si es bueno; motivos de ser malo, si es malo

Pd: EL PERSONAJE COMO DIJE DEBE SER DE LA EPOCA O LINEA DE TIEMPO DE NARUTO. YA QUE OSINO TENDRIA QUE CREAR DE NUEVO LA HISTORIA.

SI QUIEREN CONOCER COMO ES ALEX, PUES LES DEJARE EL LINK (MAS EMNOS QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE COMO ES)

Alexandra Okumura: imageshack . us / photo / my - images / 812 / tumblrmd x t9itnta 1 rwolda . jpg /

Chris Okumura (Hermano de alexandra): imageshack . us / photo / my - images / 515 / 25221914279905253452116 . jpg /

(PD: recuerden sacar los espacios! )


End file.
